The Regaiso
by Godlike82
Summary: The galaxy has always had unanswered questions, strange things had been happening since the first man went into space and stepped on the mood. When the first human finally figured out how to travel in a ship to another planet in a single life time, this opened a new door of opportunities for the human race.


This is an Original Story by Me, Please read and Review. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

The Regaiso

Chapter one: Beginning.

The galaxy has always had unanswered questions, strange things had been happening since the first man went into space and stepped on the mood. When the first human finally figured out how to travel in a ship to another planet in a single life time, this opened a new door of opportunities for the human race. Now humans have colonies on distant planets, and continue to expand to become the dominant species in the universe. But then One day Human stumbled on a new planet and has made contact with an unknown race that calls themselves Vexes.

Vexians have human features but is different in many ways. The president of the Earth, a woman named Sylvania Perkins has met with the leader and formed an alliance. And thus Saturn became the first inter species planet that harbor Earthling and Vexians living together and raising their children. Lots of human don't agree with Vexes and human courting together which started a rebellious war. These Rebels calls themselves the Human Salvation Group and have many followers. The HSG are a dangerous group, and have turned into a military organization. Backed by an unknown people with almost unlimited resources, Earth and Vexis has combined resources and developed new battleships and suites, these suits are called the Xr-1 also known as Reaper. Only a select few are able to use the reaper battle armor. Those who cannot pilot the battle armor but still want to join the military to combat the HSG are sent to training to be officer aboard war class ships. One of the most advance ship created by human and Vexians is called the Ragaiso, This is the Vexes and earth most powerful warship and colony with over 10,000 crew members. The Regaiso Captain is a Woman named Selina Brightwood, and her second in command is a man named Jimmy chung.

This is the Story of the Men and Women of the Regaiso.

"Captain, everything is clear in sector 1-F-T-3-6. Shall we proceed to the next sector?"

Sitting in a chair is a woman with silky brown skin, and long flowing black hair staring off into the distance almost as if she is not paying attention. Lazily crossing her legs back and forth can tell that she is very impatient. She is about 5'6in weighting about 125lbs, her eyes are brown. Her uniform is is a dark black with red outlining; she has stars on her shoulders indicating her rank. Her legs are crossed again as she started biting her nails, on her neck is a birth mark all mixed breeds of human and Vexen have. This is how one can always tell a mix breed apart from humans and Vexens.

"Yes, please continue to the next sector. If there are HSG ships in this sector we need to capture one and interrogate them." She said lazily with a hit of disappointed in her voice.

"Yes ma'am"

The inside of the ships cockpit is huge; it mans 25 people on the bridge at one time. Everyone has a job that they are good at. Just behind the captain's chair is a elevator and leads to the many decks on Regaiso. The doors opens and a Chinese man walks out.

"Good evening madam captain," he said as he takes his seat not far from hers.

"Jimmy, or are you going to let me call you JC?" she gives a slight laugh.

"Captain, I don't think this is the time for jokes, besides, you would not even know that name if you hadn't got me drunk..."

"Well Jimmy, good for you to join us, we are just about to leave the sector now and proceed to the next." She said, he gave her a slight nod and watched the screen.

"Preparing for Hyper jump, Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... engaged."

The ships engines flared as the ship blasted off, leaving a booming sound as it rapidly left the area it was in.

"Captain, we are in warp drive now. Will disengaged in 3min and 18seconds and counting."

Alarms started to sounds, and the lights on the bridge started to flash.

"Give me a Report," Jimmy called out.

"Sir, it seems a ship has followed us in to hyperspace, Sir they are powering up their cannons."

"Are they crazy to start a battle in hyperspace?" Selina said to Jimmy and he just nodded, "What are you order captain?"

"Reinforce the Back shields, we can't let them take out our engines, we are going to try to outrun them."

"Diverting forward shields to rear, forward shields are now at 25%, rear are now at 175%."

"Oh no, CAPTAIN! Another ship! Directly ahead of us!"

Selina looked at her screen, she gritted her teeth and sighed, then smiled.

"Damn cocky bastards, they had this planned all along. They knew we would try to protect our engines," she said to Jimmy.

"What are your orders captain?" Jimmy asked her. She looked at him with very serious eyes, "POWER UP THE HYPER CANNON AND FIRE AT THAT SHIP!"

Jimmy looked at her as well as half of the crew who close enough to hear what she said. Finally recovering from the shock of what she said Jimmy spoke.

"You can't be serious? To fire that in hyperspace, could disrupt the drive and leave us lost who knows where or…"

"Dead? I know the risk commander, but what other choice do we have? We have a ship behind us preparing to fire on his, we have a ship in front of us also doing the same. Our normal weapon won't even Peirse their shields. Unless you have a better Idea I advise you to do as you were told."

"but we have thousands of civilians on board…" Jimmy looked at her and he knew he had nothing, "Yes ma'am, Prepare to fire the Hyper Cannon."

Everyone started to make the necessary preparation to fire the cannon, "You make sure your calculations are correct people, if there is one little error, who knows that the outcome will be." Selina said.

"Captain, all preparation is ready sending data to your halodex. We will fire on your orders."

Selina looked on, she looked at the halodex. "FIRE!"

The ship side cannons opened to a huge cannon, it gathered power and fired a beam of energy tearing through the ship in front. Their shield flicked off trying to stabilize themselves.

"NOW PUNCH IT!"

Their ship roared thru what remained of the enemy ship and left the ship that was chasing them far far behind.

"Give me a report!" she demanded.

"Shields are offline, will take 10min to bring them back online. Engine are exhausted, we are pushing them to hard but we are able to cruse with no problems. They will need 30mins to cool, but other than that no permanent damage to the coils. Enemy ship is destroyed. Pursuing ship pulled back after we destroyed the other ship."

"Take us out of hyperspace," Selina looked at her star map to see what the nearest planet is or colony "set course for Julious. We can dock and make necessary repair."

"Yes, captain."

Jimmy turned to her,

"Captain, who do you think was chasing us? HSG?

"I don't know, that didn't look like any HSG ship I've ever seen I am going to my quarters, commander you have the bridge."

"yes, Captain."

Selina left the bridge and went to her room, once the door closed she put her hand on the wall as if she was going to faint, tears started to freefall from her face, she has just gambled with thousands of lives and she was not even sure if it would pay off herself. She placed her hand over her mouth, she hated her job. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed a towel and wet it and started to clean her face. She looked in the mirror, and stared at her face. She closed her eyes and throwing the town in the sink and walked to a chair in the room. Punching in some button her on arm her Halodex shifted from her arm to in front of her like a digital lap top, she began to speak.

"Record:"

_With the Recent encounter with an unknown ships the Regaiso has sustained minor damages and will dock in Julious, a Human and vexian military colony off the skirts of Pluto. I have made the decision… to use the hyper cannon to escape the unknown vessel. I have a team analyzing picture of the ship that was chasing us and the one we destroyed to figure out if they were ships of the HSG, a new treat, or worst... innocent by standers in the wrong place at the wrong time. Once all of the facts have been gather an investigation will be set into motion. For now all we have is that we know, what we did was vital for our survival._

-Captain Selina Brightwood.

The Regaiso had reached Julious, and the crew is hard as work with the minor repairs to the ship. Some of the crew though this would be a good time to restock on supplies and other assorted item they would needed for prelonged trips in space. Off in the hanger the pilots are running checks on the equipment and some horsing around. Captain Brightwood, and Commander Chung left the ship to meet with Ambassador Russel Turner, He has been in charge of Julious for the last 4 years it seems like a new term is coming up soon.

The Colony is Full of humans and Vexians alike, the building are full of color and reach up very tall, one can't but help to look up to them and admire the wounder art work on the sides of the buildings.

"It seems a lot of changes has came to Julious over the few year," Jimmy said.

"Indeed, almost like Ambassador Turner is turning this place into a tourist attraction more than a city military outpost." Selina replied.

The two continued of their way to the city hall were the ambassador awaited their arrival. More than just curious eyes watched them as they walked the long streets. Selina could not help but notice cause most of the eyes were set on her more than jimmy.

"You would think they would be used to seeing a Human Vexen child," she said to Jimmy.

"Well captain, even tho this place harbor Vexen's it seems like the two do not breed among each other," He replied to her.

Selina still could feel the stares of the people burning deep into her skin as if she was an abomination, or if it was a sin for her to be here. Upon arriving, they were greeted and escorted to the to the ambassador office.

"My dear Selina Brightwood," he extended open arms to hug her but she took his hand instead, "It is good to see you to, Ambassador." She shook his hand and stood at attention.

"Please, please... How many times must we meet and i ask you to call me Uncle Russel, me and your father go way back, there is no need for the formalities, I assure you," He said to her.

"I am a officer of the Earth-Vexen Federation Forces and I can't in break protocol by calling you anything else then the title you were appointed, besides, I am on duty Uncle Russel," She gave a slight wink and embraced him, "you know I was only joking with you."

He laughed as he looked over to Jimmy, "My, my Jimmy. You have turned into a fine officer. I have read reports of your great valor over the past few years I was in office here. Tell me, Why have you turned down command of your own ship?"

Jimmy looked at Selina and smiled, "There are people on the Regaiso that I trust with my life, and to have to build a new trust with new people is too much." Selina smiled at him, "Now uncle I hear a new election is coming up soon, Will it be a close race or are you a shoe in for the chair again?"

His face turned grim as he looked at her, "I don't know. Things lately have been rather shaky here as of late. Rumors have been going around that I been supplying the HSG with military weapons and Intel, which of all is not true. I just don't know that to do."

Selina looked at him, "Do you have any idea on who is behind this at all?" He turned and walked over to his desk, "I have received this not too long ago, I remember meeting with this person but he told me he was an investor and wanted to build new building here on Julious, I didn't know he was from the HSG, and that when the rumors started."

Selina took the picture and looked at it, "can we hold on to this? I think we might be able to help." He nodded in acceptance, "please do what you can, this can ruin me."

Jimmy looked at her, "so I suppose we will be staying long than anticipated."

Back on the Regaiso, in the computer data department is a Young Vexen male name Nim Tal'Vexx, hes about 6feet tall about 175 pounds, his hair is very short and his eyes are light grey, he wears on his arm a silver bracelet and earrings in both ears. His partner is a Human woman name Tia Simmons, she is Caucasian with blond hair, and greens eyes. She has her ears priced and she wears a necklace with mother earth on it, she is originally from earth and loves space.

"Tia, look at this." Nim said to her, "this is really strange." Tia sits only a few feet away from him, she pushed her chair and glides to his computer, "Whats up?"

"Take a look at this image here, notice anything strange?"

She looked on and seen nothing out of the ordinary, "No, can't say that i do."

"Here let me play it frame by frame, If you notice Just before the Hyper Cannon hit the ship one of the two ships we encountered. Look right there," He zoomed in on one of the markings of the ship, "Taladorias? That was one of the Earth Federation ships that mysteriously disappeared a few years back, did we kill one of our own?" He looked at her, "No, this is whats strange, look now," she looked and the name had changed again, "Now it says Pegasus, whats going on?"

Nim looked on, "I have no answers, but we need to let the Captain see this inform- wait looks at this." She looked on, "isn't that the Vexian symbol for their home planet?" The two looked at each other then back to the screen.

Back in the offices of the ambassador, there was a pinging sound coming from the commanders pocket, it was his Halodex, It read Nim. "This is Commander Chung, go ahead Nim,"  
_  
"Sir we might have found something, when can you and the Captain to come back to the ship? We have some strange information you need to see with your own eyes."_

"Captain it seems we are needed." She nodded to him and looked towards her uncle, "We will look in to this, but for now try not to meet with anyone but your advisers." He gave her a nod and the two left heading back to the Regaiso.

"Nim we are on our way,be there shortly," Jimmy noticed something was different when they walked the streets back, it seem to be almost empty. Where once there were the stares of the eyes and now feels like no one was there.

"Something is not rig-" And explosion from the ambassador office, Jimmy grab her and pulled her to the ground laying on top of her shielding her from the bullets that were being fired at them.

"UNCLE RUSSEL!" She screamed out reaching out toward the building knowing there is nothing she can do and there is no way he could have survived. Jimmy pulled out his Halodex, "We need extraction, and the captain and I are taking fire!"

Jimmy pulled his sidearm and scanned the area from the ground, "We are sitting ducks here, we need to move!"

"Well roll off me and lets go!" She said to him, Jimmy rolled over and Selina pulled her side arm and both too cover behind a car, "She looked back at the flaming office, she closed her eyes, and thought to herself, 'Maybe he's ok.'

Now their fight for survival begins. As they wait for reinforcements.

End chapter one

Please leave a review, if people like this i will update asap but if people are not really into it then it will be updated slowly and when i get around to it. thanks.


End file.
